


Be Yourself, Until You Bleed

by aldiara



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Gen, M/M, i miss these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: A short character sketch of Bobby as Dante sees him.





	Be Yourself, Until You Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2019](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/). Title is from Lucifer Vol. 11, Evensong, by Mike Carey.

Bobby is different when he fences. He is himself at all times – sweetly, uncompromisingly so – but when he fences, there’s a stillness that settles over all that exuberant charm, a focus that is fascinating to watch. Dante is not sure why – he bears the burden of being one of the few non-fencers at school, and worse of being genuinely disinterested – but watching Bobby fence is enthralling.

He is himself at all times, and on the piste that means contained and deadly. Dante wishes he had half his courage to tell the world like Bobby does, _This is me, accept it._


End file.
